Just Drive
by BrunaD
Summary: Roman is late again, and with the full moon approaching, Peter is not in his best mood.


Peter ran his long fingernails trough his messy hair while the wind blew softly in the surface of the lake water. Roman was late. Again.

It was unbelievable annoying how he was only late when Peter was already expecting him. Like he could sense if Peter was still sleeping, so then he could come earlier, or if he was already outside, and in that case he would take all the time in the world doing whatever it was he did before coming to get the gypsy boy.

But when he was coming, the wolf inside him knew even before the human could ever realize. Not only by the soft and steady sound of the car faraway on the woods, but also buy his sophisticated perfume, mixed with the musky scent of the trees. Peter began to walk to the road when Roman braked the car loudly and heavily on the driveway.

´´Let´s go, sunshine! I don't have all day!´´, Roman screamed in a mocking tone.

´´Fuck you, Roman!´´, he moaned.

Roman inspected Peter while he got inside the car: the eyes facing the woods, and the feet tapping anxiously.

´´What´s wrong? Didn't get your beauty sleep?´´

Peter simply ignored the rich boy´s question and breathed heavily while Roman started the car, so they could get their way to school.

Peter´s curls got even messier when they reached a faster speed, blocking his vision, what made Roman laugh and break the uncomfortable silence between them.

They laughed.

´´You took forever to come!´´

´´So sorry, dude, didn't know you got so excited waiting for me´´

´´Shut up, your spoiled fucker! Next time just tell me if you are going to be late. I could sleep some more.´´

´´Ok, sorry. Next time I will call or something.´´

´´Whatever...Just drive...´´

Peter was so distracted by his own toughs, that he didn't realize that they were not exactly on their way to school. Roman had turned left close to the entrance of the highway, and they were now back in the woods, but in a part that he didn't imagine Roman would, or ever could know. But since he was curious to know what his friend had in mind, he decided to play cool, and pretend that he still hadn't noticed the path change.

´´So, here we are!´´ , Roman said after stopping the car.

´´And where exactly is that? ´´

´´Well, since my mom is not your biggest fan- he started- and your mom is always meddling in our business, I hired some contractors to build something for us here.´´

Peter replayed the whole conversation in his head to check if he didn`t imagine any of it. Or maybe all of it, even.

´´Are you def, Peter?´´

´´You mean...like...a...house?´´

´´Well, if you think that my room is almost the size of you whole house, it could be called a room actually.´´

´´Fuck you, Godfrey! I don´t need your fucking pity!´´ Peter stormed out in the opposite direction.

´´C'mon, Peter, I know that is close to the full moon, but you don´t need to act like a girl PMSing about everything!´´

Peter stopped walking, turned to face Roman, and started walking angrily in his direction.

´´Who the fuck you think you are, Roman? I am not some girl you can keep in a house to fuck when you feel like it!´´

Peter pushed Roman so hard that his back hit the expensive car, making a loud harsh sound.

´´Are you insane, your filthy gypsy? This car costs more than your life!´´

´´So build a freaking house for you and your stupid car, and both of you can go fuck yourselves!´´

Roman pulled Peter by his arm, that responded with a direct punch in that precious Godfrey face, leaving a huge red mark that would not go unnoticed.  
Peter seemed for one second regret his actions, but his conflict was soon ended by Roman´s fist coming directly at his eye, and knocking him down on the floor. He was indeed taller and stronger than he was, at least in his human form.

The boys started to roll around in the floor trowing punches and kicks at each other, when finally Roman was able to dominate the gypsy boy, by standing in the middle of his legs.

´´Stop fighting! I am stronger than you!´´, said Roman while pinning his arms hard against the floor.

Peter didn't know if it was him or the wolf, that actually started to enjoy that playfight halfway trough it, but now that it had ended he didn't know what to do with that burning feeling consuming his body from the inside out.

He wanted to blame the wolf, the full moon close to come, or maybe even Roman´s shirt that was almost torn apart showing his bare and pale skin, but he was undeniably and irreversibly excited. So much that he did not realize an erection growing, or even when was so evident it started to rub against Roman´s tight black pants.

A drop of blood from Roman´s wounded lips fell on his cheeks, got mixed with his own sweat, and ran down his face.

Roman followed the tiny drop like he was hypnotize by it, and almost as an instinct licked it out of Peter´s face.

His tong slowly moved from the salty cheeks to his lips. The blood from his own mouth mixed with Peter´s saliva. The iron smell dancing among his nose.

And then Peter felt it. Roman was also hard, and rubbing his erection against his.

The upir eyes were clouded by desire, and there was nothing else in the world to do than suck the life out of those gypsy´s lips.

The kiss started shy, and almost confused, but after Peter bit Roman´s bottom lips on purpose, it deepen.

Roman licked the soft skin on Peter´s neck wondering how it would look with his bite marks all over. Maybe with some little drops of blood, no matter who´s blood was. The mere thought made his body ache in desire, and he sunk his teeth deep onto the flesh.

Peter moaned in response, still not knowing what to do with his will to tear Roman up , and finally ease his desire.

The wolf inside of him was wise enough to hear, despise all the confusion, the sound of a car approaching their way.  
´´Roman, stop, there´s a car coming...´´, he said fighting to clear his mind.

´´Shut up! I don´t hear anything.´´

Roman ignored his friend warning and continue to kiss him.

´´I am serious, dude! Get the fuck out of me!´´

As soon as Roman stepped away from Peter, the sheriff´s car parked on the road.

´´Get up, he´s coming!´´

The sheriff soon approached the boys, too soon for them to clean their clothes, or their faces.

´´What were you both fighting about?´´

´´Nothing important sir- said Peter- just silly stuffs´´

´´I don't care what was the reason really, but you two are trouble, and I hope I don't see you alone in the woods again...Especially when you were supposed to be in school!´´

The boys looked at each other in a silent agreement, and got back in the car, trying as much as they could to look like nothing had happened.

´´Maybe I will drop by in school later, just to make sure you got there safe!´´

Roman turned on the car, and they stormed out of the woods, leaving behind a cloud of sand that not matter how thick it was, could not hide the feelings that had awakened.


End file.
